Cosas muy obvias: Privilegios
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Y era muy obvio para todos. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei también. Era evidente para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era conciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla XD

* * *

><p><strong>coѕaѕ мυy oвvιaѕ<strong>

**prιvιlegιoѕ**

**― ¡Sasuke!**

No hacía falta que lo dijeran, todos sabían que Naruto estaba completamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Siempre llamándole, buscándole, siempre queriendo estar cerca de Sasuke.

Y era muy obvio para todos. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei también. Era evidente para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era conciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.

Porque además de su comportamiento, siempre habían cosas que marcaban la diferencia con respecto al resto del mundo.

Ciertos... privilegios, que sólo gozaban el uno del otro.

Naruto ama comer...

Naruto ama comer Ramen...

Naruto ama comer Ramen todas las tardes...

Naruto ama comer Ramen todas las tardes en Ichiraku Ramen.

Era una rutina después del sagrado entrenamiento, pero cuando está con Sasuke, cambiaba el Ramen por tomates, obento y usualmente por onigiris. Porque Sasuke desprecia el Ramen y le gustaban los tomates, y Naruto quiere estar cerca de Sasuke.

Iruka-sensei suele recordar aquella vez en que se atrevió a despreciar la sopa de fideos, Naruto dejó de hablarle por más de un mes.

Naruto es ruidoso...

Naruto es ruidoso, molesto...

Naruto es ruidoso, molesto, hiperactivo...

Naruto es ruidoso, molesto, hiperactivo e inquieto.

Antes, durante o después del entrenamiento o cualquier cosa que este haciendo, Naruto siempre tiene algo que decir. Siempre gritando y armando escándalos. Pero en pocas ocasiones, Naruto prefiere callar y disfrutar de los silencios armónicos, de esos que dicen más que cualquier palabra. Porque a Sasuke le gusta el silencio y a Naruto le gusta estar con él.

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo Naruto grita y Sasuke intenta ignorarlo.

Sakura recuerda con nostalgia la época en la que Naruto intentaba llamar su atención de todas las formas y maneras posibles, ahora él sólo quiere la atención de Sasuke.

Naruto disfruta pelear...

Naruto disfruta pelear con un buen oponente...

Naruto disfruta pelear con un buen oponente, patearle el trasero...

Naruto disfruta pelear con un buen oponente, patearle el trasero y enorgullecerse de sus logros.

Porque no hay nada como superar a un adversario más fuerte, comparar fuerzas y pelear sin medidas para demostrar quién es el mejor. Naruto ama pelear con Sasuke y éste también lo disfruta, porque hasta el día de hoy ninguno ha podido ganarle al otro y ambos desean desempatar la eterna igualdad.

Neji, Kiba, Shino y el resto de los chicos desearían que Naruto pusiera todo su empeño en las batallas de entrenamiento, pero saben que el único que puede igualarle en fuerza es Sasuke y por eso es que no se separan, ni siquiera para entrenar.

Entre muchas otras cosas, Naruto siempre escogía a Sasuke.

Y no es como si estuviese enamorado solo, porque también era obvio que Sasuke le correspondía sin palabras a sus emotivos sentimientos. Naruto también disfrutaba de ciertos privilegios.

Sasuke odiaba las estupideces...

Sasuke odiaba las estupideces, los malos chistes...

Sasuke odiaba las estupideces, los malos chistes, las personas ruidosas...

Sasuke odiaba las estupideces, los malos chistes, las personas ruidosas y a los idiotas.

Y esa descripción, concordaba completamente con la que él mismo había definido a Naruto. Sasuke era tan obvio. Naruto solía hacer malos chistes, malas bromas y siempre tenía algún comentario tonto que decir y sin sentido aparente pero con una naturalidad sencilla y casi inocente. Cuando eso sucedía, Sasuke sólo susurraba un audible "idiota" negaba con la cabeza y otras tantas suspiraba de resignación.

Pero si a Kakashi-sensei se le ocurría de casualidad alguna broma o mal chiste, se veía en la necesidad de esquivar unos cuantos Katon y sin duda un Chidori.

Sasuke odia el contacto físico...

Sasuke odia el contacto físico, los roces nada accidentales...

Sasuke odia el contacto físico, los roces nada accidentales, las insinuaciones de doble sentido...

Sasuke odia el contacto físico, los roces nada accidentales, las insinuaciones de doble sentido y sobre todo los acosos.

Pero con Naruto, todo era diferente. Tiene la mala costumbre de abrazarlo y de vez en cuando alborotarle el cabello sin preocuparse, Sasuke sólo lo alejaba o bastaba con un sencillo "basta" para que Naruto se tranquilizara.

A su vez, Ino, Sakura y todas las fans de Sasuke debían mantener y poseer un equilibrio casi inhumano cada vez que intentaban abrazar a Sasuke o siquiera tomarle del brazo porque todas las veces que lo intentaron, habían terminado en el suelo.

A Sasuke no le gustan las visitas...

A Sasuke no le gustan las visitas, ni las llamadas a su puerta...

A Sasuke no le gustan las visitas, ni las llamadas a su puerta ni tampoco los molestos vecinos...

A Sasuke no le gustan las visitas, ni las llamadas a su puerta ni tampoco los molestos vecinos. A Sasuke no le agradan las personas.

Pero era imposible evitar que Naruto pusiera un pie en el barrio Uchiha, se colará por su ventana y se metiera de cabeza a su refrigerador comiéndose todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

Todos estaban cansados de escuchar las historias que contaba Naruto acerca de lo espaciosa, grande, magnifica y cómoda casa de Sasuke.

Y sí, a Sasuke le molestaban muchas cosas de Naruto, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Sí, todos lo sabían. Sasuke era tan evidente. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei también. Era obvio para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era conciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.

Pero aún así, parecía que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta.

**― ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Eso es imposible, dattebayo!**

Naruto reía y negaba divertido cada vez que alguien intentaba abrirle los ojos.

Las respuestas de Sasuke eran más silenciosas y más dolorosas.

Todos ya habían desistido en la tonta idea de hacerles entender algo tan sencillo.

Ninguno reconocería nunca que estaba enamorado del otro aunque todos lo supieran. Sí, todos lo sabían. Sasuke era tan evidente, Naruto era tan idiota. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei también. Era obvio para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era conciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.

Pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta de la obviedad y de los privilegios de los que ambos disfrutaban.

* * *

><p>Hola queridas y queridos mios! \(^o^) alguien aún me recuerda? XD

sí, me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero ya saben, la vida gira y gira~ XD

Espero enormemente q les haya gustado xD y como aun no me decido con una idea que tengo referente a este fic, decidi consultar con la audiencia o sea, ustedes XD

y la pregunta por el millon de reviews es...!

¿Hago la continuación de este fic en donde ambos ya se den cuenta de lo que sienten y los privilegios sean aun mas privilegiados? XD

vote con un si o un no en un review escrito a su preferencia! XD y de acuerdo a lo q ustedes decidan, continuare con la segunda parte o simplemente lo dejare asi como esta

espero sus opiniones! ;D

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla XD

ha vuelto el inter asi que todo el mundo a gritar un enorme: YAYYY! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas Comuy Obvias<strong>

**Privilegios **

**II  
><strong>

— **¡Usuratonkachi!**

Y no hacía falta que lo reconociera, todos se habían dado cuenta de que Sasuke sentía algo _más_ por su mejor amigo. Aunque lo ignorara, lo golpeara, lo empujara e insultara, Naruto siempre estaba allí para él cuando más lo necesitaba e incluso hasta cuando no quería verlo.

Y era muy obvio para todos. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei, también. Era evidente para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era consciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.

Pero no era como si él, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, fuese a reconocer algo tan vergonzoso y humillante delante del montón de idiotas que se empeñaban en hacerle entender y además aceptar también, que estaba enamorado de Naruto.

¡Ja! malditos ilusos, ¿Por qué debía entender y aceptar algo que ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo ya? Y es que era algo muy obvio para todos. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei, también. Era evidente para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era consciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos lo sabían, incluso él lo sabía.

Con la notoria excepción de Naruto, al parecer él aún no lo entendía.

Y por esa pequeña razón, Sasuke no se había atrevido a dar el _primer paso_. ¡Oh, pero vamos! ¿El primer paso? ¡Sasuke juraría que había caminado kilómetros enteros! pero Naruto ni siquiera se había tomado en consideración pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, que el rumor era cierto.

— **¡Oí, Sasuke!** — Y así empezaba todo. — **¡No vas a creer lo que me han dicho hoy!**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡Que tú y yo estamos enamorados! ¿Verdad que es una locura? ¡Están completamente locos, dattebayo!**

_¿Locos?_delante de la estupidez y ceguera de Naruto todos esos chismosos eran sabios.

Era totalmente increíble que aquel rubio tonto ni siquiera lo hubiese considerado, ¡vamos que cualquiera lo habría pensado siquiera!

¿Es que acaso no estaba siendo lo suficientemente obvio? Porque Sasuke se había esforzado por demostrar sus sentimientos lo suficientemente entendibles para que hasta el ciego de Naruto los viese, pero todo había salido al revés y quienes se habían dado cuenta irónicamente era el 99.99% de la aldea y el 00.01% restante, representaba a Naruto.

¿Primer paso? ¡Ja! No es como si no se hubiese esforzado en aguantar a la persona ruidosa que es Naruto, sus malos chistes, sus bromas pesadas sin sentido y su sonrisa idiota de orgullo. Bien recuerda los privilegios que le ofrecía a su compañero, ¡hasta podía hacer una maldita lista!

Y es que era demasiado trabajo resistirse a golpear a Naruto, tanto que terminaba por ceder ante sus impulsos asesinos cuando éste le contaba uno de sus malos chistes, cuando le hacía una broma pesada, cuando hacia uno de sus infantiles escándalos y hasta cuando invadía su espacio personal. ¿Acaso Naruto era un maldito invidente?

Entrenaba día y noche con él. Cuando había sol, cuando estaba nublado e incluso cuando estaba lloviendo. No le importaba que al final del día, ambos llenos de lodo y con un par de heridas, se apoyaran en el hombro contrario y caminaran hasta ese miserable lugar del tan despreciado Ramen. ¿Cómo es que esa cabeza rubia y hueca no se hubiese dado cuenta?

Inclusive, a Sasuke le había costado demasiado dejar que alguien entrase en su casa y Naruto se había acostumbrado a comerse la comida y a recostarse en su cama mientras lo esperaba. ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente?

¡Definitivamente Naruto estaba ciego!

Pero si ese idiota creía que él, el gran Uchiha Sasuke le iba a declarar sus sentimientos abiertamente, ¡pues estaba completamente loco! porque a Sasuke se le hacía tremendamente difícil siquiera pensar en hacerlo. Y lo realmente nada gracioso del asunto, es que se había acostumbrado a los tan nombrados privilegios.

Y lo aceptaba una vez más, era algo muy obvio inclusive para todos. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei, también. Era evidente para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era consciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos lo sabían, incluso él lo sabía.

Con la notoria excepción de Naruto, que al parecer el aún no lo entendía. Pero Sasuke tenía demasiado inflado su orgullo para poder admitirlo a viva voz, pero no se permitía tampoco negarlo, por lo que nunca rebatía aquella suposición _perspicaz_ con la que muchos se habían acercado a explicarle.

Él prefería guardar silencio y desenvainar su Katana, eso sin duda era mucho más divertido.

Por otra parte, había desistido completamente en demostrar sus sentimientos, ¿de qué le servía si todos lo sabían excepto aquel rubio idiota? A la final, Sasuke optó por ignorar a Naruto, al menos hasta que éste se diera cuenta, pero como sabía que eso le tomaría demasiado tiempo a su tonto compañero, Sasuke había preparado un último movimiento.

— **¡Teme!**

Y era tan divertido molestar a Sasuke y Naruto nunca lo negaría.

Sin duda, para Uzumaki Naruto, no había cosa más divertida y entretenida que pasar el día entero fastidiando a Sasuke o en su defecto, entrenando, aunque usualmente realizaba ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Porque desde que su desgraciado y bastardo amigo había regresado a la aldea, Naruto se había adherido a él como una lapa babosa y pegajosa por mero gusto y simple capricho.

Y era muy obvio para todos. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei, también. Era evidente para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era consciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.

Naruto no quería, no podía y sencillamente nunca se iba a separar de aquel bastardo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la simple amistad había sido tomada por todos por algo más allá de lo normal. ¿Él? ¿Él grandioso Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage, enamorado de un maldito llamado Uchiha Sasuke?

¡Ja!...simplemente, sí.

Al principio, no pudo parar de reír ¿Enamorado de Sasuke? Sakura debía estar loca, la versión yaoi de _Icha Icha Paradise_ no le hacía nada bien a la mente rosa. ¿Desde siempre? Kakashi e Iruka-sensei debían estar bromeando, como lamentaba que su maestro estuviese tanto tiempo con el Ninja pervertido, quizás le estaba afectando demasiado. ¿Qué no lo podía ocultar? Sí, realmente no podía.

Porque con el pasar del tiempo, se tomó el tiempo de pensar detenidamente las cosas y lo que encontró lo dejo completamente sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba completa y locamente enamorado de Sasuke.

Era imposible para él no meterse en la casa de Sasuke para tragarse toda su comida y con esa excusa invitarlo a comer ramen o cualquier otra cosa que quisiera Sasuke, porque sabía que éste no se negaría. Por otro lado, no era su culpa, ¡la cama de Sasuke lo llamaba! y sería algo terriblemente descortés no acostarse sobre ella, abrazar la almohada blanca y aspirar con gusto el olor ligero de Sasuke entre las sabanas para luego quedarse plácidamente dormido.

Oh sí, eso le encantaba.

Y Naruto, al pensar las cosas detenidamente, se sentía grande y poderoso. ¿Quién en todo el universo que aún estuviese con vida, podría decir que compartió el aire del Uchiha? ¿Quién podría decir qué tan suaves son los cabellos y la piel de Sasuke al tacto? ¿Quién podría decir que conoce a la perfección la mansión Uchiha? ¿Quién podría decir lo cálido que se siente cuando Sasuke se recuesta en su hombro?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie exceptuando él y eso, sin duda le llena de gozo y le sube el ego.

Era un placer para él compartir los momentos de silencio, aunque fuesen relativamente escasos. Las raras y casi extintas sonrisas de Sasuke sólo las conocía él. Era perfecto el conocer los gustos y disgustos de su amigo porque eso los acercaba aún más y él, se había esforzado demasiado en abrirse paso entre la arrogancia y el desinterés de Sasuke para llegar hasta él.

Y todo era perfecto, oh sí, con la única diferencia de que el idiota de Sasuke no parecía darse cuenta o quizás lo estaba ignorando por completo.

Desde que se esparció el supuesto rumor de sentimientos, ambos se habían comportado normalmente, sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto hasta que Sasuke comenzó a ignorarlo.

No había entrenamiento, no había ramen ni obento. Lo único que obtenía en sus esfuerzos por acercarse, eran sellos explosivos en las ventanas de la casa Uchiha.

¿Acaso Sasuke lo estaba evitando? porque si era así, él mismo se encargaría de patearle el trasero.

Cada una de las oportunidades en las que pensó en declarársele, habían sido frustradas por el mismo bastardo que se negaba siquiera a mantener una conversación decente con él.

Sasuke lo había ignorado, golpeado, sacado de su casa, insultado, mordido y en una oportunidad hasta casi asesinado. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía ese maldito bastardo? Y Naruto aún no lo entendía, era increíble como Sasuke podría llegar a ser increíblemente ciego a pesar de presumir sus habilidades.

¿Habilidades? ¡Ja! Sí, claro. ¡Hasta un mono se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía!

Y es que era algo muy obvio para todos. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei, también. Era evidente para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era consciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos lo sabían, incluso él lo sabía.

Con la excepción de Sasuke, quien resultaba no ser un genio sino un completo ciego.

Pero Naruto estaba harto, ya era suficiente con que le ignorara como para que el bastardo, además de ciego, también fuese sordo y no escuchara las explicaciones de Sakura acerca del por qué estaban enamorados.

¡Pero eso no se iba a quedar así! Así tuviese que amarrar a Sasuke a una silla y explicarle detalladamente por qué debía estar enamorado de él, le haría comprender que Uzumaki Naruto era su mejor opción y que tenía que aceptarlo quisiera o no.

Y para ello, Naruto tenía un plan, no demasiado elaborado pero era un buen plan.

— **¡****Por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides, Sasuke!**

Apenas cruzaron las miradas en el campo de entrenamiento, sonrieron prepotentes.

Era la oportunidad de ambos para ejecutar sus planes y sus últimos movimientos. La oportunidad perfecta. Sin Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, sin el viejo del ramen y alejados de cualquier aldeano curioso que se acercara a ellos a mirar como se desenvolvía el amor juvenil.

Oh, sí, Estaban listos y sin mucho que pensar, a escasos treinta segundos de haberse encontrado, Sasuke caminó hacia Naruto con una sonrisa prepotente y Naruto caminó hacia Sasuke decidido y acompañado de una de esas sonrisas suyas, tan determinadas a cumplir su objetivo.

Una vez frente a frente y sin detener el paso, Sasuke tomó a Naruto por el chaleco y éste, jaló a Sasuke del suyo para estampar sus labios contra los del moreno con tal brusquedad que le dolió.

Al separarse, se dieron cuenta del movimiento contrarío y se vieron con sorpresa.

¿Naruto había besado a Sasuke?

¿Sasuke había estado a punto de besar a Naruto?

¿Eso significaba que Naruto ganaba esta ronda y que Sasuke aceptaba su derrota?

Por la mirada de éste, posiblemente sí.

Eran un par de tontos que no se habían dado cuenta de las intenciones del otro hasta tenerlo de frente y con el ligero dolor en la boca por el rudimentario beso.

¿A caso podrían ser más tontos?

— **Personalmente, prefiero por las malas, Dobe.**

Y es que era algo muy obvio para todos. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei, también. Era evidente para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era consciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos lo sabían, incluso ellos lo sabían.

Era muy obvio y todos sabían que cuando Sasuke volteaba la mirada después de darle un golpe a Naruto, indudablemente se debía a que éste seguramente le habría hecho una propuesta indecente.

Era muy obvio y todos sabían que cuando Naruto se levantaba de la mesa y gritaba atragantado con el ramen mil insultos hacia Sasuke, se debía a que éste seguramente le ha respondido a su propuesta indecente.

Era muy obvio y todos sabían que cuando Sasuke se iba a casa y en menos de cinco minutos después, Naruto se marchaba, indudablemente se debía a una cita o quizás a uno de esos momentos ardientes de pareja.

Y es que era algo muy obvio para todos. Sakura lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei, también. Era evidente para Iruka- sensei, para Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Hinata también era consciente de ello. Hasta el viejo del ramen lo sabía. Todos sabían que Naruto y Sasuke llevaban tres meses de relación con una semana, cinco días, trece horas, catorce minutos y cuarenta y nueve segundos.

Porque ese par, eran una pareja obvia, muy obvia pero con muchos privilegios.

* * *

><p>Hola hola a todo el mundo! XD<p>

q tal estan? hahaha yo muy bien gracias (aunq nadie pregunto eso xDDD)

espero les haya gustado este fic xq lo he hecho especialmente para ustedes que pidieron continuacion :3

espero les guste aunq me parece q quedo un poco soso no? LOL no lo se, xD solo se q estoy feliz de q haya vuelto el internet hahaha

ahora podre ponerme a trabar en mis fics atrasados xD asi que calma pueblo q los seguire!

besos y reviews! XD

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
